Admirador secreto
by Soul Hunter2
Summary: Sakura recebe um bilete de um admirador secreto. O que será que vai acontecer?


Este é o meu segundo fanfic e fala sobre como as vezes o amor dura muito tempo, mesmo escondido e como as vezes é melhor mostrar o que sente, mesmo que seja por meio de um bilhete de admirador secreto (ou de admiradora secreta, se for menina). Queria dedicar esta história pra a Daniele, pra a Carolina, pra a Adriana, pra a Rafaela, pra a Fabiana, pra a Iara, pra o Marcos, pra o Daniel, pra o Jonathan, pra o Eduardo, pra o Adriano e pra o Fernando, além pro Jinn e pra a Fabi.  
  
Admirador secreto  
  
Por Soul Hunter  
  
Sakura completara 18 anos recentemente e ela cursava a faculdade de Educação Física, ela era uma excelente aluna. Sakura ainda morava com o pai e o irmão naquela mesma casa em que morava a vida inteira. Mas, de vez em quando, Sakura sentia saudades de seus amigos do tempo da escola. Eriol e Tomoyo estudavam em Londres, Chiraru e Yamazaki foram fazer a faculdade em Kyoto, Naoko começou a escrever o seu primeiro livro nos Estados Unidos, Rika se mudara para Roma para terminar a sua faculdade, Meilin havia ido terminar a faculdade em Tóquio e Shaoran treinava e fazia sua faculdade em Hong Kong. A este ultimo estavam todas as suas saudades. Há 7 anos ele foi embora para terminar seu treinamento. Era uma tarde chuvosa de maio e Sakura se sentia mais triste do que nunca sentira. Há quase 7 anos ela sabia que ela amava Shaoran. Via tudo que os anos lhe deram. Ela estava mais forte do que nunca e ela já havia criado mais de 10 novas cartas sakura. Ela ouve a campainha. Sakura vai atender e era o carteiro trazendo a correspondência. Ela vira que muitas das cartas eram para ela, até que uma cai e ela se abaixa para pegar. A carta não tinha endereço, só tinha o nome do destinatário. E era para ela. Sakura vai para o seu quarto e logo ao entrar ela se sentou na cama e leu todas as cartas. Por acaso todos os amigos haviam mandado cartas para ela. Mas ela se perguntava quem poderia ter mandado aquela carta sem remetente. Ela abriu e na carta estava escrito:  
  
|Minha amada Sakura, o que sinto por você não tem limites. Não é amizade | |é algo muito mais forte do que isso. Mas você nem sabe que eu existo. | |Essa carta que eu escrevi é para lhe dizer que o meu amor por você é | |maior do que o mundo, e que você é minha única razão para viver. Eu te | |amo com todas as minhas forças e nada e nem ninguém vai me impedir de te| |amar. Saiba que você sempre estará no meu coração, apesar das | |circunstâncias. Você é o ar que eu respiro, a água que eu bebo, o vinho | |que me embriaga, você é tudo para mim. Como aquela música "Você é algo | |assim, é tudo pra mim, é mais que eu sonhava, baby", você é tudo que eu | |espero na vida. Que a minha vida é você. | |Do seu | |Admirador secreto |  
  
Sakura terminou de ler emocionada, mas triste. Ela amava Shaoran mais do que tudo, e agora aparece esse admirador secreto. Sentado na laje da casa da frente um jovem pergunta para um rapaz que está junto com ele:  
  
- Será que eu fiz certo mandar aquela carta para ela Yukito?  
  
- Tenho certeza que sim Shaoran. Que maneira melhor de dizer que voltou do que este.- responde Yukito.  
  
- Tenho medo que Sakura não se lembre de mim.- diz Shaoran.  
  
- Claro que ela vai se lembrar de você.- diz Yukito.- Agora vai lá, e diz para ela o que você sente por ela.  
  
- Certo.- diz Shaoran.  
  
- Estarei aqui em cima dando cobertura.- diz Yukito.  
  
- Está bem. Me deseje sorte.- diz Shaoran.  
  
- Boa sorte.- diz Yukito.  
  
Shaoran desce da laje e atravessa a rua ao encontro de sua amada. Sakura terminava de ler as cartas que recebera, quando ela ouve tocar a campainha. Desce apressada em atender a porta. Ao abrir ela vê Shaoran e leva um baita susto. Ele havia mudado muito esses 7 anos, mas os olhos castanhos, os cabelos rebeldes e o amor que ele tinha por Sakura se mantinham os mesmos. Ela se emociona e quase não consegue falar, o que com sorte não aconteceu. Shaoran diz:  
  
- Eu estou de volta como te prometi Sakura.  
  
- Eu estava morrendo de saudades. Tanto que quase peguei o primeiro avião para Hong Kong.- diz Sakura.- Mas hoje eu recebi uma carta de um admirador secreto.  
  
- Fui eu que escrevi essa carta, fingindo ser um admirador secreto, que na verdade eu sou. Era um jeito de te dizer que eu voltei.- diz Shaoran.- Era também um jeito de eu dizer que eu te amo.  
  
Sakura quase morreu de alegria quando ele disse aquelas palavras para ela. Resolveu que ela também abriria seu coração e falou:  
  
- Eu também te amo, só que eu só descobri depois que você foi embora há sete anos. E sofri estes anos todos longe de você.  
  
- Eu vou terminar a faculdade de História aqui e vou poder sempre te ver. Sempre quis continuar a escola aqui para estar mais perto de você.- diz Shaoran.  
  
- Alguém mais sabe que você voltou pra cá?- pergunta Sakura.  
  
- Só uma pessoa sabe.- responde Shaoran.  
  
- Quem?- pergunta Sakura.  
  
- O Yukito.- responde Shaoran.- Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
  
- Claro.- diz Sakura.  
  
- Você quer ser minha namorada?- pergunta Shaoran.  
  
- Claro que sim.- diz Sakura.  
  
Na hora o pai de Sakura voltou da escola onde dava aula e viu sua filha junto de um jovem estranho. Sakura explicou para o pai quem era aquele jovem e o que ele fazia ali. Contou toda a história para ele. O pai comentou da maneira que ele escolhera era um tanto exótica. Yukito desceu da laje e foi junto deles conversar. Eles quatro entraram na casa. Dois anos depois este acontecimento ainda é motivo de piada para eles. E como termina quase todas as histórias, e eles viveram felizes para o resto de suas vidas. Fim. Obs.: O trecho que da música que está na carta é cantado por Tim Maia. Eu não sei o nome da música, mas quem souber mande um e-mail me dizendo. Se tiverem elogios, criticas ou sugestões me escrevam dizendo, estou aberta a tudo. Lembrando que o meu e-mail é: 1hunter2souls @bol.com.br, certo. 


End file.
